


Spoken With Actions

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Ghost Joe Hills, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, mute tommyinnit, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Joe Hills finds a young ghost in the World Hub, his fatherly instincts kick in.*contains ghost*probable suicide*a fatherly Joe Hills*a mute Child
Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830
Comments: 17
Kudos: 746





	Spoken With Actions

**Author's Note:**

> F#ck I hate to do the tags in my mobile.  
> Also.....these people are just roleplaying don't you dare effing try to do something that crosses the line.

Jhost rarely sees any other ghosts like him. So when a blond spirit found themself in the World Hub, he was intrigued. The ghost is too young, his bright hair flowing up and down defying gravity, and his vessel is covered with burns as its veins also glow brightly with fire.

"Death by lava," Joe hummed to himself, he did not die by that means, but burning alive is never a good way to go. The ghost of Joe Hills approached the blond boy spirit. 

"Are ya waiting for your server to open?" Joe asked, the other ghost nodded, the older dead took more notes on the boy's appearance against the white walls of the Hub. The glowing veins became more prominent, a compass hanging his pants as if some twisted pocketwatch, and the boy also pulled out his communicator, which is eternally burning.

  
[i think they banned me] in the boy ghost's communicator, [you?]

  
"A friend crashed the server, I'm sure X will be able to fix it with Tango anytime soon,", the boy nodded in reply, then proceeded to type again, 

  
[how did you die? also how does being a ghost work?], Joe shrugged, 

  
"I died trying to resurrect a close friend of mine, it kind of succeeded, she's a zombie now and I'm a ghost," he took a quick pause, "Now being a ghost is quite complicated, you see yout cause of death may affect your now new abilities.....wait, you just died?" Joe eyes widely aghast,

  
[ye, atleast it feels a bit freeing, if it weren't the fact that I can't speak, and everything I touch catches fire], Jhost tries to hide the sadness in his blank orbs, then his own communicator chimed, 

  
"Well, if you're okay with it, wanna come with me to our world, someone once told me new views can help," Joe offered a translucent hand, the boy took it and showed him his communicator, 

  
[it seems that they won't let me join anytime soon anyways]

  
[name's Tommy]

  
The ghost of Joe Hills guided Tommy to the portal to the seventh world of the Hermits. 


End file.
